Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 36 (World)
World is the thirty-sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KATHLEEN makes a small volcano model. *CHARLI pretends to be a volcano. *KELLIE shows Chats a kaleidoscope and then she dresses up with colourful clothes around her waist. *CHARLI's space lights itself up and she feels in different ways. *TIM imagines the sounds he would hear under the sea. *CHARLI pretends to be an octopus. *NATHAN makes patterns with big shells. *CHARLI and Nathan make the Sydney Harbour Bridge shape together. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who gets a pair of jet powered rocket boots, so she can visit her friend from the North Pole (Tim) and her friends from the tropical jungle (Kathleen and Nathan). Gallery Kathleen_S7_E36.png Charli_S7_E36_1.png Kellie_S7_E36.png Charli_S7_E36_2.png Tim_S7_E36.png Charli_S7_E36_3.png Nathan_S7_E36.png Charli_S7_E36_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E36.png Trivia *During Nathan's segment, he moves the shells to look like the Sydney Opera House. It is a multi-venue performing arts centre in Sydney, Australia. It is one of the 20th century's most famous and distinctive buildings. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sydney_Opera_House *The Sydney Harbour Bridge is a steel through arch bridge across Sydney Harbour that carries rail, vehicular, bicycle, and pedestrian traffic between the Sydney central business district and the North Shore. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sydney_Harbour_Bridge *The North Pole, also known as the Geographic North Pole or Terrestrial North Pole, is defined as the point in the Northern Hemisphere where the Earth's axis of rotation meets its surface. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_Pole Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Bubble, bubble, bubble, see the volcano Bubble, bubble, bubble, hear the volcano Bubble, bubble, bubble, watch the volcano Lava spilling out again and again. Bubble, bubble, bubble, see the volcano Bubble, bubble, bubble, hear the volcano Bubble, bubble, bubble, watch the volcano Lava spilling out again and again. ;Body move #01 All is still and quiet, then deep, deep below There's a bubbling red sea that wants to flow Ground starts to rumble, steam begins to hiss Smoke starts to puff, are you ready for this? There's a tremble and a shake, the lava starts to rise When it reaches to the top, it goes boom, boom, boom, boom, boom A volcanic surprise. ;Word play ;Body move #02 ;Making music ;Body move #03 ;Shapes in space ;Body move #04 ;Sharing stories Taking off, taking off my jet boots and me Jet power takes me across the sky and the sea Here I come to land on the snow or the sand Adventure waits for me. Taking off, taking off my jet boots and me Jet power takes me across the sky and the sea Here I come to land on the snow or the sand Adventure waits for me. Taking off, taking off my jet boots and me Jet power takes me across the sky and the sea Here I come to land on the snow or the sand Adventure for us three. Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about volcanoes Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about kaleidoscopes Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about feelings Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about crabs Category:Ep about whales Category:Ep about octopuses Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about shells Category:Ep about Sydney Opera House Category:Ep about Sydney Harbour Bridge Category:Ep about rockets & spaceships Category:Ep about boots Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about North Pole Category:Ep about jungle Category:Ep about Sydney